This invention relates generally to furniture and, more particularly, to a fold down loft bed having modular furniture in some embodiments.
Loft beds are popular in that the bed is positioned at a heightened position that enables the space below it to be used for other purposes such as storage or to enable the use of other furniture. A loft bed may provide desirable options in that furniture such as a dresser or a desk may be positioned below a bed frame or even be attached thereto. However, like with a traditional bunk bed, it is difficult to change the sheets of an upper bunk without moving the entire bed frame away from the wall, by standing on a chair, or even climbing atop the bunk itself.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for making it easier to change the sheets of an upper bunk of a bunk bed. Other devices have been proposed for providing a bunk bed with furniture positioned beneath an upper bunk. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a loft bed that may be lowered safely and securely and that provides multiple modular furniture options positioned below the upper bunk.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a loft bed that safely folds down for easy access while changing its sheets. Further, it would be desirable to have a loft bed is easily moved and securely held into a folded configuration and that is easily urged back into a horizontal sleep configuration. In addition, it would be desirable to have a loft bed that is adaptable to multiple furniture configurations positioned relative to the bed framework beneath the bunk.